eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Court of the Blades Timeline
The Court of the Blades is the Maj'Dul Court which believes that they must lead the Dervin Empire through military force in order to expand it.Kallon Ebbtide Their primary responsibility for the city of Maj'Dul is the protection of it against the many hostile creatures found in the Desert of Ro, specifically the Rujarkian Orcs. Through this timeline you aid them in their cause, as well as uncover the deep insanity of their ruler, Dukarem, Caliph of the Blades. Completion of this timeline results in access to the instance Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Assault and is also necessary for the signature heroic quest The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny. Gaining Entrance to the Court You need to have +20,000 faction with the Court of the Blades to enter their headquarters in Maj'Dul. You can earn early faction with the Court of Blades in the following ways: #Kill Coin/Truth guards, bodyguards or patrollers wandering throughout Maj'Dul for their faction coins, which are looted from their corpses. These coins can be turned into the Court of the Blades consul in the Tower of the Moon. Each coin rewards +250 faction with the Court of the Blades and -250 with the other two. #Repeatable quests for Mahir Lu'ay in the Sinking Sands at . These will no longer be available after +20,000 faction. With the exception of the one noted, they reward +2500 faction with the Court of the Blades and -2500 faction with the other two: #*'45 Blades: Crocodile Bounty' #*'45 Blades: Rujarkian Raiders' #*'48 Blades: Captive of the Alliz Raef Ew' (only becomes available after +10,000 faction has been achieved; rewards +7500 faction with the Court of the Blades and -7500 with the other two) #*'50 Blades: Nuisance Clearing' #Repeatable quest for Majah L'Asi in the Sinking Sands at . This quest only becomes available after +10,000 faction has been achieved, but is no longer available after 40,000 faction. It rewards +3000 faction with the Court of the Blades and -3000 faction with the other two: #*'52 Service of the Blades' Clefts of Rujark Series After you have completed Blades: Rujarkian Raiders one time, speak with Hadoth Al'Uzza in the Sinking Sands at to start the following quest line. The Court of the Blades is the primary defense of Maj'Dul against the Rujarkian Orcs and as such you will not lose faction standing with the other courts for completing these quests. #'50 Slaughtering the Steelslaves' #'52 Further Assistance to the Court of the Blades' #'52 The Ashes of Conquest' #'53 The Champions of Rujark' #'55 Bring the End' Gaining Favor in the Court Once you have achieved 20,000 faction you have access to the Court of the Blades in Maj'Dul. You may complete any of the following to continue earning faction: #Continue killing rival Court members in Maj'Dul for their faction coins. (see above) #Repeatable quests obtained from inside the Court of the Blades: #*'50 ' - examine a box labeled 'Court of the Blades insignia daggers' just inside the Court zone-in, at . The quest rewards +500 faction with the Court of the Blades and -500 faction with the other two. #*Repeatable quests for Dirar Muti at . They reward +500 faction with the Court of the Blades and -500 faction with the other two: #**'52 ' #***'52 ' - subquest, does not award faction #**'52 ' #**'52 ' #**'52 ' Main Quest Series You may begin this quest line as soon as you are permitted to enter the Court of the Blades upon reaching +20,000 faction. It starts with Dukaris at . #'50 Court of the Blades: Dukaris, Hero of the People' #'53 Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part I' #'54 Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part II' #'55 Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part III' Gaining Title Once you have +50,000 faction you may complete a quest to earn the title: Vanguard of the Blade. Speak with in the Court of the Blades at . *'60 Blades Champion''' References See Also *Court of the Coin Timeline *Court of Truth Timeline